Zufall in Love - A TOBUSCUS FANFICTION (w Original Character)
by JezaXC
Summary: Holly Woodson (OC) is a small-town girl who has moved out to LA to widen her clientele. However, her clumsiness brings about the meeting of one famous Toby Turner. Read to find out more! UPDATE: Changed the Title... I want to see how this sounds. Please give feedback - don't be rude! (Zufall is German for chance!) Rated T for Safety... or should I say safe-T!


Idiot, I murmured to myself as I lay on the ground, my face burning crimson, even though no one was around to see. I had tripped in the middle of the mall in the middle of the city that I hadn't lived in for more than a month, just in front of the stairs. I was a little relieved that no one had seen me fall until some moron talking to himself walked up the stairs and fell over me.  
"Ow..." I groaned as his body fell on top of mine.  
"Oh, my gah, I'm so sorry!" He said, quickly jumping up, "But why are you planking right in front of the stairs?" I rolled my eyes at him as he stuffed something in his pocket.  
"I'm not planking. I tripped," I mumbled bitterly. He lent a hand to pull me up from the ground and I accepted politely.  
"Sweet son of a biscuit! Your hands are really soft!" he exclaimed shamelessly as he stared at my hand, which was still in his grasp. I shyly pulled my cold, soft hand away from his warm rugged one. I looked up into his eyes, which were a hazel color.  
"Uh... thanks," I whispered, my face returning to the crimson color. He was devilishly handsome, with unruly brown locks and a heart piercing smile. His expression changed as he pushed my chin up with two of his fingers.  
"You're bleeding," He informed me, wiping a bit of the blood from my face. I wiped my chin and immediately felt a burning pain there, flinching and whimpering a little when I touched it. He frowned, which didn't look normal on his lovely face. "Let's go get some napkins and a first aid kit," he suggested. He grabbed my wrist, and pain from bruises that resided there shot through my body as I cried out. He gasped and dropped my wrist and a few tears fell from my eyes as I gently held my left wrist in my right hand.  
"Oh..." He apologized again, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."  
"No, it's okay," I returned hoarsely, "You didn't know my wrist was hurt. Let's go find a first aid kit and get this blood off my face."  
He found a kiosk owner that happened to have paper towels and first aid kits at his stand for small emergencies like this. I got cleaned up and we sat down at a table together, waiting for the bleeding to stop.  
"I'm Toby Turner, by the way. What's your name?" he began a conversation with me.  
"I'm Holly Woodson. I know, cheesy name," I could feel a blush returning.  
"That's an awesome name!" he exclaimed, "And I definitely need to make it up to you that I made your chin bleed and your wrist hurt."  
I shook my head in polite refusal. "It's okay, it was an accident."  
He looked me right in the eyes. In that moment, I thought I was going to become a puddle on the floor. "I absolutely insist," he smirked. I knew that my face was as red as the shirt he was wearing. "My friend is having a dinner tonight. He wouldn't mind having an extra person over, especially one he can tease me about 'running into'."  
I tried to decline, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. I finally gave in and accepted his offer. I was partially glad I hadn't driven here, so no confusion would ensue. Of course, I was going to some stranger's house with some strange man who seemed nice. All my common sense filters must have turned off once I hit my face on the floor.  
He led me to his car and, like a true gentleman, opened the passenger door for me and shut it behind me. He jumped into the driver's side and started the car, as well as conversation.  
"So, what do you do for a living?" he asked me. I blushed, hoping he was paying more attention to the road than my face.  
"I'm an artist and vocalist," I answered quietly. My job didn't bring in a whole lot of consistent money (it was more of sudden bursts of money) and it was embarrassing sometimes because people would ask me to do the chorus of such-and-such song. I was much better on stage when I couldn't see the faces of those I sang towards.  
"That's really cool! What kind of art do you do?" he seemed genuinely interested.  
"Still life is my favorite. I'm not the best at it, though," I admitted, trying to avoid eye contact with him. He could tell that I was obviously uncomfortable with the subject, so he dropped it. It was my turn to ask a question.  
"Who were you talking to when you were walking up the stairs?" I asked.  
"The Audience," he responded, nonchalantly, as if talking to no one was just a normal thing.  
"Oh, my gah. Are... Are you a schizophrenic? Do I need to take you back to an asylum?" I replied half joking, half serious. He gave a cute little giggle before correcting my theory.  
"I'm a YouTuber. The Audience is the name to which I refer to my viewers. I was vlogging when I rudely tripped over you." He smiled. I was glad that he was proud of what he did for a job, no matter how silly it may have seemed to anyone else.  
"Oh, that's cool," I smiled.  
"Would you like to say something to the Audience?" He questioned after a moment.  
"What?" I inquired.  
"I need to vlog, just do what I say," he retorted smoothly. He gave me some instructions and told me some of the cues for me to turn the camera or do certain things.  
I held his phone so that it was looking out the windshield.  
"Audience?" I turned the phone toward him as he said, "Wah! What are you doing in the passenger seat of my car, Audience? What? You're not in the passenger seat of my car, but instead are being held by a mysterious someone? That's precarious, Audience, but right you are, you intelligent little Audience you!" He stuck his finger on the lens of the camera and yelled, "INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS! Meet Holly Hadadadadadaddad... Holly Hadadadadadad... Can you say your name for the audience please, Miss Hadadadad...?"  
I turned the camera on myself and said softly, "My name is Holly Woodson. I don't know what he means by 'hadadadadad'..." I returned the camera to the much better looking view of him.  
He kept saying, "Hadadadadadadadadadaadaddad..." and I giggled. Suddenly, though, I could actually understand what he was saying: "Hot hot hot hot..."  
Crimson flushed over my face once more. No one had ever found me attractive in the least. Guys had only dated me in order to get something. He noticed my face and continued to speak to 'The Audience'. He informed them of how he met me and some other random things from his day. He stated something about a t-shirt really fast then returned to a relatively normal speed, "Bless your face. If you sneezed or fell on top of some hadadadad girl during this video, bless you. Peace off! Bah doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo Subscribe!" He once again returned his finger to the lens and shouted, "OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS then... BOOOP!" He touched the phone's screen (which had been facing him) to end the video. He smiled at me, but noted that my face was still really red as I handed his phone back to him.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, I won't upload it if you don't want me to," he apologized, his handsome face reddening just a bit.  
"No, it's fine... I just... no one has ever... well... I don't quite know how to explain it," I remarked.  
"It doesn't have to be posted..." he tried to sound uncaring about his video, but I could sense that he really didn't want to film a third vlog.  
"Upload it," I insisted, and he smiled and let out a giddy laugh. We sat in a very comfortable silence until we pulled up to a nice house where many cars were parked outside. He parked and before I could hardly unbuckle my seatbelt he was opening my door for me.  
"Thanks," I responded with a timid voice. He led me up to the front door, where he knocked three times before opening it carelessly without anyone answering. I followed him closely and cautiously into a living area filled with people, some chatting and eating, some playing videogames, and others simply vlogging. A young, attractive man approached us, and Toby introduced him as Phil DeFranco. Apparently, he was the owner of the huge and beautiful house that we were standing in at that moment.  
About 15 minutes after we walked into the house and after Toby began introducing me to many of the people there, Phil yelled for everyone to head to the long patio table outside. Everyone filed out the glass sliding door that led to a huge backyard with an incredible pool (which was currently covered, and placed atop the cover was a large and elaborate Christmas tree) and a patio table that looked like it had been extended multiple times. One of the guys that Toby had introduced me to, named Anthony Padilla, sat across from Toby and me.  
"Anthony," Toby said with some kind of British accent, "I doooo believe that you are indebted to me in the certain amount of 20 American dollars." The long haired boy glanced at me before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a $20 bill, which he proceeded to give to Toby. I gave him a questioning look. "I lent him money the other day," he explained. Somehow, I felt like that wasn't the entire truth, but I nodded as the girls were commanded to be first to retrieve their food.  
Even though it was mid-December, the air was comfortable outside. I was wearing a light jacket, as was most everyone else. We ladies sat down with our food first, then the guys. I stared at the large Christmas tree that sparkled and shimmered different colors as the sun descended from the sky.  
I smiled as we made light conversation. People asked how long I had been in L.A. I explained that I had arrived in the city around a month ago and lived in a small house in a small neighborhood. Anthony looked at his friend, Ian Hecox, and gave a small nod, signaling something. Ian stood up, and when he was asked where he was headed, he simply said he was going inside to use the restroom. I didn't think anything about it, and he was back within a few minutes.  
Eventually, I also felt nature calling me to the restroom for a potty break. I leaned over to Toby and asked him quietly where the restroom was.  
"Go inside, obviously," he began, "and head to the doorway where we came in. Take a right and it's the third door on the left."  
I nodded and as soon as I got to the glass door, someone yelled my name. "HOLLY! HOLLY IS UNDER THE MISTLETOE!" I supposed that the voice was either Ian's or Anthony's, but since the table was sort of hidden from my view, I couldn't exactly tell which. I looked up to see that there, hanging lightly above the doorway, was mistletoe. Since I am a strict rule follower, I stood there, my legs frozen so as not to break tradition.  
It immediately occurred to me that Ian and Anthony had set it up. It was clear that something was going on with them and Toby, and this was their sort of revenge. Three boys came bounding towards me: Ian, Anthony, and Toby. Toby was ahead of the other two, rolling in front of the others on his wheel shoes.  
What happened next shocked me. He pulled me close to him by wrapping an arm around my waist and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek.  
"Dude, no way!" Ian whined.  
"That doesn't even count!" Anthony griped.  
"It definitely has to be on the lips," Ian added.  
"It's tradition!" Anthony yelled.  
Toby quickly placed his hands on the side of my face, turning my head to face his. Our eyes met, and I could see that he desired my attention.  
"Is this okay with you?" he questioned seriously.  
"Well..." I whispered, "It is a tradition..." He nodded his head and I continued, "and they'll probably never let this go if you don't..." he nodded again. I then murmured where he couldn't hear me, "And out of all the people here, you are the best looking one..."  
He slowly connected his lips with mine briefly, gently and swiftly. Nothing but a quick peck. I looked at the sidewalk, my face redder than a tomato, as Ian and Anthony jumped with giddiness. Toby reached up and pulled off the mistletoe from the doorway, tossing it to the ground. Neither of the SMOSH boys noticed.  
He led me inside and towards the bathroom. I used it and he walked me to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator casually and grabbed some coconut water pouches from one of the shelves.  
We returned outside to find that Phil had started a fire in the fire pit and everyone was having fun making s'mores. We jumped in and joined the fun, though it was a bit hard to withstand the fire. People started to leave, and Toby decided it was about time for the two of us to head out as well. I said good-bye to Phil and Lindsay and the others as Toby and I walked out to the car.  
I directed him to my house and he walked me to my door. I felt like he seemed very skeptical about my neighborhood, and I was thankful that he was. Heck, I was even skeptical. The only reason I was in it was because my cousin lived there, and I was living with her. The creepy man next door sat on his front porch and smoked some cigarettes as he watched us. I searched my purse for my keys, but couldn't seem to find them.  
"Here," Toby said as he allowed the light of his phone to shine into my purse. They weren't there.  
"Would you mind giving some light into the window?" I asked as I pressed my face against it. He nodded and obeyed. My theory was correct. There, sitting plainly on the hook, were my keys. The house had no other door except the garage, which could only be opened with an electric opener.  
"Crap," I exclaimed quietly, glancing at the man next door. "I'm gonna have to call a locksmith."  
Toby looked puzzled, "Don't you have a spare somewhere?" I shook my head.  
"My key is the spare. I live here with my cousin. She's out of town until Wednesday, though. I need to get in there before Monday..." I explained.  
He shook his head. "There's no way a locksmith is coming out here at this time of night," he began, but then his voice went really quiet and his lips moved right next to my ear, "and it definitely is not safe for you to stay here by yourself." His voice returned to its normal volume, "So why don't you crash at my place tonight? I have room."  
My eyes widened. I looked to the left and the right and leaned in to whisper, "Wouldn't that be a little bit... promiscuous?" He smiled and said it would be fine, and that he had a lovely guest bedroom that I could use. I reluctantly agreed.  
We hopped back into the car and sped off to his house. Once we were out of sight of my creepy neighbor, I sighed in relief.  
"I am so glad that I'm not staying there tonight. Mr. Chesters is a complete creep. Glehhh," I admitted. Toby didn't laugh like I expected him to. Instead, he sighed, his face really serious, which, again, was an odd look for his handsome complexion.  
"That's not a good neighborhood," he said plainly. I wasn't offended. I knew it was a very sketchy part of L.A., but it was all I had.  
I nodded and we sat in silence until we reached a lovely house not nearly as huge as Phil's but nowhere near as small as mine. He pulled into the driveway and jumped out to open my door again. We walked up to the door and he unlocked the house.  
I heard a little clacking noise, as well as a little tinkling bell-like sound. Once the door was opened, a small dog barked a welcome to Toby. He talked to the dog in a baby voice, as if the little dog could only understand him if he spoke in that "accent."  
"Hey, Gwyphon," he said. I assumed that the "w" was actually an "r" and ended up being correct. I reached down to pet the small pup as I walked inside. He sniffed of my hand for a moment before letting me pet him. Toby scooped Gryphon up into his arms before passing him to me. I held the little guy like a baby and rubbed his tummy.  
Toby led me to a bedroom that had very neutral color tones. "This is where you can stay tonight," he said, then added, "Any clothes you need are in the wardrobe. My sister, niece, and mom sometimes stay over, and they have bought and left clothes here in case something was to happen."  
He took me to the living room and said that I was free to roam the house and that he was going to jump in the shower. I nodded and sat on the couch as he disappeared. I didn't stay seated for long. I observed the walls and then began to wander. I found the kitchen, but didn't stay too long, because I had no interest in gorging myself with the entirety of his food before bed. Plus, I didn't know what he wanted me to eat, and what he didn't.  
I snuck quietly through the hallway, carefully opening each door and quietly shutting it, as if I would be in trouble if I was caught. I finally found what looked to be his room. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and equipment for filming and electronics were scattered everywhere.  
For several minutes I browsed the room, finding little fan-made trinkets. I smiled at the absolute love he had for "the Audience" and his appreciation of their love and support. A sigh came out of my mouth when I heard a strange noise. A doorknob rattling? No... a doorknob turning and a door opening...  
I turned quickly to the door that had been on the right side of the room when I had walked in. Toby stepped out in nothing except for a towel that was tied at his waist. My face burned a fiery crimson as I sprinted out of the room, slamming the door behind me. "Idiot! I'm such an idiot!" I said aloud. I ran to the guest room, shut the door loudly behind me, and jumped onto the bed, sobbing into the pillow.  
Several minutes later, a knocking could be heard at my door. I didn't answer. Instead, I continued to sob somewhat loudly into my pillow. I heard the door open and four little paws were placed on my bed. Gryphon padded over to my face and promptly licked it. This allowed my crying to cease a little until someone sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Hey? Why are you so upset?" he asked placing a comforting hand on my back, rubbing slowly and kindly, like a parent would do to their child.  
"I'm so embarrassed..." I mumbled lightly into the pillow. I felt the blood flushing to my face. I buried my face deeper in the pillow and comforter than I had before. I felt Toby pull his entire weight up onto the bed. He laughed softly, which I thought was incredibly inconsiderate concerning the situation.  
"Trust me, you shouldn't be," he said. I could tell he was smiling, "The Audience has seen as much as if not more of me than you have." His laugh caused me to sniffle and look up at him. He was leaned back comfortably with his hands behind his head. He looked so worry free. He glanced down at me and saw me peeking up at him. He gave me a crooked smile. He wore thin glasses on his face rather than contacts (or, I assumed that he wore contacts during the day).  
I slowly reached for his glasses and pulled them off of his face. I pulled the thick Buddy Holly-esque glasses off of my face and put his on. My vision became incredibly blurred and I could feel my pupils dialate. He giggled and I could see a blurry version of him place the black blob of my glasses on his face.  
He pulled me up to sit next to him and he told me to smile. A black, rectangular blob sat in front of us for a moment before it was pulled back to Toby and I slid the glasses off of my face as he did the same. We placed them on each other's faces. He showed me his phone to reveal a picture of us in our mismatched glasses.  
Toby looked like a total hipster and I looked like a grandmother. "Is it alright if I post this on instagram?" he asked. It looked like it would make his day if I said yes, so I did.  
He typed, "Chillin' with my awesome new hothothot friend! Wearing each other's glasses!" and pressed the share button.  
"So..." I mentioned shyly as I wiped the remainders of tears from my eyes, "I still haven't seen any of your videos yet," I tried to put on a teasing tone, "How do I know that you're actually funny?" He scoffed lightly at me and tapped at his phone, pulling up YouTube. He pulled up a video called "LITERAL Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Trailer" and I had to laugh out loud. Pride covered his face as he watched my reaction to that, as well as several other videos.  
His stomach growled noisily and we both laughed at the spontaneous sound. He rolled off the bed with a clatter. I quietly slipped off the bed and we headed to the kitchen. "Do you want a sandwich?" he asked, pulling out some bread.  
I nodded. He asked me what kind, and I asked him what he was having. "I'll be eating a lovely peanut butter and jelly sandwich!" he retorted in a gameshow-esque voice. I decided that I wanted that too, but knew I couldn't have a PB&J sandwich without a cold glass of milk. I am lactose intolerant, though, so I hoped that he had something other than dairy milk in his fridge.  
"I'd like a glass of milk to drink, but I'm lactose intolerant. Do you have any soy or almond milk?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper. His jaw dropped in shock.  
"You're lactose intolerant?" he asked incredulously. I nodded a yes. "I'm allergic to dairy!" He responded, almost giddily. After creating a sandwich for me, he pulled some soy milk from the refrigerator and poured two glasses. I nibbled on my sandwich as he made his. I sipped out of the glass carefully, feeling like any sudden movement could make all of this disappear.  
Suddenly, his phone began to ring. I glanced at the microwave in order to see the time. It was 11:00. "Hellooooo?" he answered lightly, "...Yeah, tomorrow? What time? 9:00? Okay, that's fine. Do you mind if Holly comes? Hold on, lemme ask." He put the phone to his shirt, and pointed a question towards me, "Hey, do you wanna go hang out with Phil and the gang tomorrow at 9?"  
He didn't realize that this made me incredibly happy. I wouldn't have to spend another day searching for something to do while my cousin was gone. I nodded enthusiastically, trying to contain myself from celebrating loudly.  
"She said yeah," he spoke into the phone once more, "Yeah, Go-Karts, Laser Tag, Pizza, Arcade... Okay. Yeah. See ya, dude! Bye." He placed the phone face down on the table and I jumped out of my seat to hug him.  
"Oh, my gosh! Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me!" I showed my gratitude whilst squeezing his neck tightly. He didn't quite know what to do, so he asked why I was hugging him.  
"I... I'm very lonely at the house by myself. It was so nice of you to offer your time to me... I just... appreciate it a lot." I said, realizing that I was definitely in his personal bubble in which I had no business dwelling there. I shied from him, returning to my chair.  
A smile spread neatly and beautifully across his face. "Haha, well, I'm very glad that we can relieve your loneliness. And the hug was quite nice, by the way." We smiled and finished our late meal before saying good night and heading to bed. I smiled as I drifted quietly and comfortably into sleep.


End file.
